


安清

by UzamiIsuge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzamiIsuge/pseuds/UzamiIsuge





	安清

安定将清光放在被褥上，低下头给清光一个令他窒息的深吻。

“唔……哈……安定，你是要……对我做什么？”虽然未曾经历过，但清光还是知道男子之间的情事的。

“你说呢？我的小猫咪？”安定一手将清光按在被褥上，一手按在清光的胯下轻轻地揉弄。

“嗯啊……不要……我们这样……是不是……太……太快了？”

安定俯下身，直直地看着清光的眼睛，用有点委屈的口气说:“清光不想和我做这种事吗？”

“不是……只是——啊！”安定已经解开了清光内番服的下装，小清光不安分地弹了出来。

“清光还真是有精神呢。”安定轻吻着清光，从额头一直向下，舔吮清光的脖颈，啃噬精致的锁骨，留下一串鲜红的印记，一路解开清光的和服，亲吻平坦的小腹，张开嘴，将小清光含了进去。

“唔、啊……安定、别……那里脏……”

“诶？清光怎么会脏呢？”安定舔弄着柱身，指尖轻轻地搔着敏感的顶端。舌尖认真地抚慰着性器，甚至连囊袋都被很好地照顾着。

“啊……不要……”虽然知道一些理论，但清光没想到欲望居然会这么疯狂，腰身不自觉地抬起，浑身燥热不安，快感疯狂地在尾椎处聚集。

“哈啊……安定……我不行……快吐出来……”

安定吐出柱身，浓稠的白浊射了一脸。清光看着这淫靡的景象不禁呆了。

"看来清光很舒服呢。”安定脱下自己的衣服，顺便用衣服将脸擦干净，从衣兜里掏出了个小瓶子:“接下来，我们一起舒服吧……”

安定将少许液体倒在手指上，向清光的秘处探去。

异物插入的感觉并不好受，何况两人都未经人事，安定扩张的手法生疏得很，清光控制不住地弓起了腰。

“清光，放松一点，你这样我很难进去。”清光本就未经人事，加上身形消瘦，那处自然是紧的不行。

“唔嗯……”清光咬着自己的指节，忍耐着体内的不适。

安定舔去清光的生理泪水，开拓的手指增加到了三根。

“啊！那里……不行！"手指按到某处，清光突然全身一软，只能仰着头喘息，疑惑地看着安定。

“是这里吗？”安定手指又在那处按压了几下，满意地听到了几声变了调的呻吟，低声地说了一句：”应该差不多了。”

“嗯？”清光感到手指退出了自己的身体，疑惑地向安定望去，媚眼如丝。

理智的弦崩断了，原本逗弄清光的想法烟消云散，他将清光修长的腿扛在肩上，直接进入了清光。

"好痛……安定……好痛……”清光在安定身下呜咽，指甲在他背上抓挠着，但还是无法减缓安定侵犯他的速度。

安定安抚地吻上清光的唇:“乖，很快就舒服了。"下身往印象中的敏感点撞去。

“嗯啊！"清光的叫声明显甜腻了许多:“不要……太……哈啊…… 太深了。”

房内喘息声越来越重，逐渐发出了交合的水声。

“清光的里面，很热哦~”安定压低声音在清光耳边呢喃，清光想反驳，但一开口就是破碎的呻吟。

“安定……”快感即将到达顶峰。

“怎么了？"

“我怕。”

“没事，我们一起。”

安定加速了冲刺，右手抚上小清光轻轻地撸动，刺激得清光不停地摆动腰肢迎合他的侵犯。

安定俯下身，断断续续的呻吟被堵在口中，两刃的舌尖不断地交缠。

清光感到头脑一片空白，下身又一次射出了白浊，后面也涌入了微凉的液体。

“清光是我的了呢~”

“大白痴安定……是你是我的才对。”

第二天，等清光醒来，已是日上三竿。

“完了！今天阿鲁基安排了我出阵！"清光试图床上爬起来，但腰酸背痛，只好又躺了回去。

“没事的，她知道。”安定将恋刃按进怀里。

"！”

“要不然你以为我是在哪里弄到这些东西的？”安定露出了一个天使般的笑，如果忽略掉他在清光腰身游动的手的话。

“所以……”

"阿鲁基什么都知道哦，她昨天还让长谷部偷拍我表白来着。”安定从床上坐起来，开始慢条斯理的穿内番服。

清光感觉作为初始刀的脸都丢尽了。

“你先休息一下吧，我去给你拿点吃的。”安定吻了一下可爱的恋刃，就走出了门。

“呀~欢迎啊~”伊介在厨房笑眯眯地看着安定:“我做了红豆饭哦，拿去给清光光吃吧！”

“谢谢阿鲁基。偷拍有意思吗？”“有啊~"伊介表示皮这一下很开心 。“能不能麻烦阿鲁基把昨天的录像给我呢？'

“如果我说不呢？”

“那就请你首落死吧~”“好啦，开玩笑的，给你！”

安定确认这台摄像机是昨天长谷部拿着的那台，就删掉录像心满意足地走了。

“呵，小样。”伊介回到房间看着另一份录像和某台录音机一脸微ying笑。


End file.
